The invention relates to an aluminum alloy sheet that exhibits an excellent surface quality after anodizing without showing a band-like streak pattern, and a method for producing the same.
In recent years, an aluminum alloy sheet has been increasingly applied to automotive interior parts and outer panels for consumer electronics. These products are required to exhibit an excellent surface quality, and are often used in an anodized state. However, an outer panel for consumer electronics may show a streak pattern after anodizing, for example. Therefore, an aluminum alloy sheet that does not show a streak pattern after anodizing has been desired.
Various attempts have been made to prevent such a streak pattern, and methods that control the chemical components, the crystal grain size of the final sheet, the dimensions and the distribution density of precipitates, or the like have been proposed. However, a streak pattern may not be sufficiently prevented by these methods.
JP-A-2000-273563 and JP-A-2006-52436 disclose related-art technology.